


Erotica #3 - Love and Vengeance

by Yushi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, work#3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushi/pseuds/Yushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Erotica collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotica #3 - Love and Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomoko-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tomoko-chan).



            A lonesome night’s cold dews descended from heaven; one dropping on the tip of Baekhyun’s nose as he listened to loud music, sitting on a sidewalk in uncrowded silence. This was a habit he oftentimes does when he needs to relieve stress or just escape the sweet, sweet hell the fans call _ChanBaek_ or _BaekYeol_.

            Yes, it was hell but quite the nicest of all four… not that he’d been inside one of the seven hells in Buddhist beliefs let alone the single hell the Christians believe in. But by metaphor, the hell as in the life one wouldn’t dream of. If there was someone to blame it would be the agency but then, he owed the agency of his fame and fortune and he is just deserving to be manipulated like a puppet in exchange for that price.

            The agency is thrifty; anyone from it could confirm that. So it seems its false prudence could be called natural and nobody can blame natural. Typhoons occur and nobody can blame someone for its occurrence. The same situation could be said about the agency. So the choices of who to blame narrows down to Park Chanyeol.

            That asshole, Baekhyun thought and bit his lip. More dews fell on top of his face, one trickling from his temple down to the side of his cheek. He only ducked his head, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes. He had no intention of leaving. He increased the volume of his music in an effort to purge the unworldly thoughts of Chanbaek, Baekyeol… whatever the fans call it but somehow it just seemed inerasable.

            He chuckled at his pathetic self. How can something superficial affect him massively?

            He brushed the bangs of his hair back and directed his face to the night sky, letting light drizzles refresh his face and his mind. The dews were cold… it was the time of the year where winter almost approaches. One week before the snow falls, the heaven would distribute light rains which temperature was chill–as if one travel from the pole and then back–not too cold and not mild either. Chill.

            It worked somehow. For a minute, he found peace of mind. He managed to get that jerk, Chanyeol off his mind. Sadly it could only be in the span of a minute.

            Curses, Baekhyun thought.

            Why did he have to fall in love with Chanyeol? How can Chanyeol not feel the same way? Why does he have to be the weak one?

            These were one of the many questions Baekhyun had in mind and as he pondered on them, he found himself in an ironic laugh–the kind of laughter one does when the burdens were just too much and with that ironic laughter were tears clouding his vision. It eventually turned to silent sobbing.

            Park Chanyeol aka asshole was in love with Do Kyungsoo and vice versa. They were perfect for each other. It was supposed to be _Chansoo_ and not _Chanbaek_ but one more time, with emphasis, Chanyeol is a jerk, asshole, scumbag, seducer… and Baekhyun’s _blissful agony_.

            None of Chanbaek had to be real, Baekhyun reasoned with the voice inside his head. None of it does. As long as they show the fans what the agency wants to show them, that was enough but somehow his heart yearned for more. Well it wouldn’t have if Chanyeol didn’t pull him on the bed, bare and vulnerable, skin to skin with plunges of ecstatic cycles.

            Yes, Chanyeol was a jerk for taking advantage of Baekhyun’s feelings.

            Baekhyun could still recall that night with unforgotten details... the way he behaved, the way his mind was poisoned, the way his body acted, his legs trembling to Chanyeol’s entrance… the temporal pain which subsided immediately after Chanyeol’s defilement.

            It was the night when the agency’s plan deemed effective…

            _Backstage, Chanyeol and Baekhyun outlined their interaction in front of the cameras. Chanyeol pointed out the details and Baekhyun listened carefully. As carefully as he could… he couldn’t focus with Chanyeol talking._

_Back then, Chanyeol’s voice was all it was – plane and less special but just months after playing lovers, it began to change. Baekhyun learned to live the fake-lovers’ way. Even when there were no cameras, he would find himself flirting with Chanyeol. And everything about Chanyeol became extremely special–the way he talked or rather the way his voice sounded, his subtle touches which were hollow at first but became full of love as the months went by and of course the whole package himself._

_Baekhyun was ready to give… if only it were as easy as that. He **could** give but… will Chanyeol take?_

_Well the simple answer was: yes, Chanyeol would._

_Because the proceeding scenario afterwards apparently said so._

_It was the least Baekhyun expected. The moment he entered his room, tired from performance, Chanyeol went with him. Baekhyun asked what Chanyeol’s business was but all the giant did was look at him with wild malice._

_Without word or warning, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun with one hand and the other, sliding below Baekhyun’s pelvis._

_Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he was in delayed response. He didn’t realize that Chanyeol was kissing him until the thirtieth second of it. And as he began to understand the scenario, he was already disrobed and hot._

_Still standing by the foot of the bed, Chanyeol played with Baekhyun’s shaft, rubbing it slowly then increasing in speed. Baekhyun fell but not on the floor… he fell against Chanyeol’s body which, he realized was still clothed._

_Taking a distance, Chanyeol withdrew his hand and stripped of his shirt first, then he looked at Baekhyun, a wild smirk just rising up his cheek._

_Baekhyun didn’t know how to act… he couldn’t quite grasp sex–what it was, how to do it, why he and Chanyeol were doing it but there was one thing he felt–completion. Long had he admitted that he already fell for Park Chanyeol. But he didn’t quite expect that Chanyeol would reciprocate. And this ratio–I like him as he likes me–this oh so rare and wonderful ratio was granted to them of all people._

_When Chanyeol was fully stripped, he stood idle for a minute as if to model his body to Baekhyun and Baekhyun fed his eyes satisfyingly. Chanyeol’s shaft was up and pointing at him–pulsating with precum smeared around the head._

_It looked dangerously exciting, Baekhyun thought._

_Then just as he stood, head ducked and eyes staring at Chanyeol’s penis, Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun in just one and a half steps._

_This is love, Baekhyun thought and he sought to have clarity as they went on with their passionate activity. He wanted to know what’s inside Chanyeol’s heart and he would retaliate once Chanyeol begins but for long moments (long moments were just counted in seconds), Chanyeol didn’t say anything._

_Perhaps talking isn’t crucial to sex. Maybe the conversation would start afterwards._

_Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and put up the same smile he’s always worn but this time it stretched farther up his cheek. Before Baekhyun could say anything, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun on the bed._

_Baekhyun was surprised but there were no time for reaction. No sooner than a second when he was pushed did Chanyeol followed, cornering Baekhyun on the bed, his hands locking tightly on Baekhyun’s wrists as he barraged Baekhyun’s neck with rapid kisses._

_Baekhyun kept quiet but he could only hold his voice back for so long before he gave out the first moan. And the moment he did, Chanyeol snorted._

_“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, slightly embarrassed after hearing Chanyeol’s reaction to his moan, “Did it sound funny?”_

_But Chanyeol didn’t reply. Instead, he withdrew from kissing Baekhyun’s neck and faced Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun didn’t understand what it meant but he didn’t want to have expectations. Slowly, he redirected his gaze and let Chanyeol feed his lust on him again._

_A while after foreplay, Baekhyun began to feel that their intercourse was hollow. Just a while ago he thought it was love but now it’s feeling like it’s just lust and somehow… that decreased his interest. Baekhyun wasn’t an expert at sex. He never had sex before and this was his first time but even he could tell…_

_Baekhyun’s erection pressing against Chanyeol’s navel slowly turned flaccid as he lost interest in their activity._

_“Let’s do this the easy way,” Chanyeol knelt on the bed with Baekhyun before him, lying on his back. “Stand on all fours, Baek.” Chanyeol’s demand was intently evicting Baekhyun’s belief that their intercourse was that of passion._

_Nonetheless what has begun must be finished._

_Slowly, Baekhyun flipped positions and stood with his knees and hands against the bed._

_Chanyeol took out a condom and wore it on his still-motivated erection._

_“Go slowly…” Baekhyun whispered with which there was no response._

_Chanyeol placed his hands on top of Baekhyun’s bottom, just below the pelvic bone and thrust–he went without care, without caution and it wasn’t slow at all._

_“Ah!” Baekhyun grabbed a pillow to where he poured his cry of pain._

_It wasn’t a slow insertion. It was sudden and the moment Chanyeol plunged every inch of his cock inside Baekhyun, he withdrew it steadily and with amazing speed. In Chanyeol went with the stab (It wasn’t thrusting anymore with the way he did it!)._

_Baekhyun found that his voice had left him and was replaced with a hurtful poke corrupting inside his chest. It levelled the pain on his end and his tear sacs were like running faucets flooding his face._

_Chanyeol kept on and as he did, he gripped Baekhyun’s buttocks with his hands._

_Baekhyun’s legs trembled and it could no longer support him standing. His hands already gave up and he was lying on the bed with half of his face buried against the cushion._

_Chanyeol found discomfort in Baekhyun’s position and without even saying anything; he manipulated Baekhyun as if he was just an item. He flipped Baekhyun over and once again forced his hardened shaft inside Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun was already sobbing, tears matting the area around his eyes, “Stop… please…” Baekhyun begged but it was though as Chanyeol couldn’t even hear him._

_Baekhyun felt like the area around his bottom was torn apart and the pain succeeded its way to his lower body. Chanyeol wasn’t slow… he wasn’t careful… he was wild._

_Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but wipe the running tears with his hands. He caught one glimpse at Chanyeol and Chanyeol had the emptiest look on his face._

_With one hand, frail and shaking, Baekhyun reached into the air, expecting Chanyeol to hold it. If Chanyeol held it, he’d understand that this is how Chanyeol wants to have intercourse with him nevertheless he loves him back._

_But like swatting a fly, Chanyeol slapped it off his direction._

_“Please stop… I don’t want this anymore,” Baekhyun’s voice was broken. For the whole time, he didn’t seem like one of the great vocals of EXO. He just sounded like a crying puppy, whimpering in pain with husky pleas._

_Chanyeol hovered above Baekhyun so their bodies were now symmetrical and face to face. Although their faces stared at each other, Chanyeol’s eyes were monitoring his careless thrusts leaving only Baekhyun to analyze Chanyeol’s face._

_Nothing._

_There was nothing at all._

_Chanyeol returned to his original position and completely withdrew his penis from Baekhyun. He took off the condom and bolts of hot semen flew as far as Baekhyun’s neck creating a line that traced its way down to where it came from._

_This was it, Baekhyun thought, the end of sex. So he guessed the conversation was about to start and he waited._

_But nothing happened. Chanyeol dressed himself and took off the room, leaving Baekhyun without a word and it was then when Baekhyun realized it was just lust._

_The morning after, Baekhyun confirmed that who Chanyeol loves is Kyungsoo and that Baekhyun was just an item to withdraw Chanyeol’s lust._

            By now, the heavens were crying, rain pouring heavily but Baekhyun remained seated where he was. He was soaked in rainwater but still kept on listening to loud music until his player just malfunctioned and he was left with nothing but the sound of rain splashing against the asphalt and joining puddles.

            Streetlights dominated the area looking like orange wisps hovering in the air showing him the way to wherever but he never gave a damn about it. The simple beauties he used to appreciate slowly became nothing but plane items. It was as if somehow, his simple appreciations was tied to his belief of love and that when he realized that the love he believed in was just a farce, everything with it was pulled to a cold end.

            No more sunshine… just rain like the one showering him.

            In the midst of dark and cold, he stared across the street, fiddling his fingers as a distant car drove by, splashing him with puddle-water but he didn’t give a damn. Since that awful night, he never gave a damn. He played Chanyeol’s Baekkie but after that, he would get as far away from Chanyeol as possible.

            No more… Baekhyun’s tears escaped his eyes. It camouflaged with the rain water that dripped from his head.

            Then as if by some miracle, the rain had stopped. It was still ongoing–Baekhyun could still hear and see the rain falling from the sky but the area around him stopped raining.

            “You’ll catch a cold,” male voice. Deep. Familiar.

            Baekhyun didn’t look up but kept his gaze to where it always stared at – across the street. He just nodded his head and ignored Chanyeol who apparently had an umbrella with him.

            “Stand up, let’s go back–”

            “I don’t give a shit…” Baekhyun interjected. Not with a mad voice or with any voice indicating negative… just monotonous as if he had no soul, no care… no nothing.

            “Stand up, Baek,” Chanyeol said once more.

            Baekhyun chuckled but didn’t look at Chanyeol, “So what? So you could fuck me here and now?” He didn’t wait for Chanyeol’s response, “Leave me alone.”

            The rain resumed and Baekhyun presumed that Chanyeol had left him but he was surprised when he still heard him talk. Apparently, Chanyeol just closed the umbrella to mourn with him.

            “I didn’t think you’d take it seriously,” Chanyeol said.

            Baekhyun jaw tensed and he slowly lifted his head up to Chanyeol menacingly, “Then I was a fool.”

            “Baek, you’re not a fool,”

            “Then what am I?” Baekhyun said the moment Chanyeol finished, “A fuck buddy, a sex toy, your doll?”

            “We only did it once,”

            “That was my first time!” Baekhyun stood up, locking his eyes at Chanyeol, “Joke or not if you wanted to defile me… you could have done it gently,” Baekhyun’s voice lowered, “You could have coaxed me into oblivion, into believing what’s not… at the very least,” Baekhyun swallowed, unapparent tears flowing down his eyes, “…at the very least I could have felt like you loved me.”

            Chanyeol ducked his head, recalling the memory of his tyranny. It’s no wonder Baekhyun felt so tight… Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s first.

            Then as if like a wind-up toy running out of turns, Baekhyun trembled with each breath he took, “But I guess you love me too much to trick me into believing that it was real,” sarcasm was in Baekhyun’s voice, “I’m too positive.” Baekhyun took a seat back on the sidewalk and stared across the street once more.

            “Am I too late?” Chanyeol’s tone decreased and he sat beside Baekhyun.

            Baekhyun stretched a forced out smile, “How can I know?”

            “If I tell you I love you…”

            “So you could have another rough night with me?” Baekhyun interjected, “Sorry, boy but that won’t get you fifteen minutes on the bed.”

            Chanyeol realized that there could be no way for him to convince Baekhyun of his true feelings. Yes, his intention was just to defile Baekhyun that night but somehow after that, the way Baekhyun changed after that intercourse, Chanyeol felt responsible and he suddenly found himself unable to erase Baekhyun from his thoughts.

            Chanyeol convinced himself that Baekhyun probably had sex with other people before so he wouldn’t take it seriously but Baekhyun’s actions said otherwise and knowing that he was Baekhyun’s first eliminated all the doubts.

            Chanyeol stood up but Baekhyun barely noticed him. Knowing that there is no way for him to convince Baekhyun, he went to his last resort. He slipped his hands under Baekhyun’s armpit and lifted Baekhyun up.

            Baekhyun squirmed, resisting Chanyeol but he was less than helpless. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun as though as they were a newlywed couple and started walking back to their dorm, rainwater showering them both.

            Baekhyun tried kicking but it was futile. He couldn’t get off Chanyeol though another night of pain was ahead of him.

            “Forgiveness,” Chanyeol muttered as he walked steadily.

            Baekhyun paused, his eyes locking onto Chanyeol’s.

            Rainwater dropped from the tip of Chanyeol’s bangs, falling on Baekhyun’s forehead and as Chanyeol approached nearer, more of the drooping liquid showered against Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun grasped it metaphorically like he does everything. The simple aesthetics was what made him artistic in the form of expression and right now, his metaphor was that each dewdrop that fell on him was Chanyeol’s sincerity and trueness being transferred. He wanted to believe that but he remembered that he believed his first intercourse was love when it was actually no more than lust.

            “Liar…” Baekhyun whispered in a way that it seemed like he didn’t mean it. He delivered that one word as if he just said a name not describe a person.

            Then Chanyeol almost kissed Baekhyun there and then after Baekhyun released that word. Baekhyun’s sincerity was driving the corners of Chanyeol’s principles to nuts. He’s a blatant seducer of men and women and had many lay on his bed night after night. Chanyeol used one person after the next and discarded them like worthless items.

            The sensation was all the same–the stagnant kisses, the rough insertions, and the meaningless interaction. But somehow, things were different with Baekhyun. Chanyeol regretted that he didn’t hold Baekhyun’s hand when Baekhyun reached for him. He regretted not believing his instinct that Baekhyun might be different. He regretted defiling Baekhyun when Baekhyun gave him a taste of heaven.

            Which is why he couldn’t kiss Baekhyun even though Baekhyun obviously wanted it.

            “I can’t…” Chanyeol evaded eye contact with Baekhyun though it was difficult given that they were facing each other closely as Chanyeol carried Baekhyun back home.

            Baekhyun lifted his hand to Chanyeol’s cheek and made Chanyeol look at him, “I can…” Baekhyun said and pushed forward to press his lips against Chanyeol.

            And there it was again, Chanyeol thought. The unique feeling… the heavenly pleasure. It was just a kiss yet somehow he could already take so much of it. But like every enjoyable things in life, it ends in an instant.

            Baekhyun flustered red and huddled to Chanyeol’s chest as he let Chanyeol carry him back to his room.

            Their arrival was met with constant action. Chanyeol gently placed Baekhyun on the bed as though as Baekhyun was royalty and took a few steps back.

            “I’m not sure myself of what our course of action tonight will be,” Chanyeol ducked his head and kept his hands behind his back, “Whatever we do, be it parting ways or whatever you wish, I would first like to ask for forgiveness.”

            Silence filled the room and Chanyeol kept his gaze on the floor, too low of himself to even look at Baekhyun.

            Baekhyun stood up, unbuttoning his polo from the collar to the very last one. He slipped his shoulders off the cloth and just let it hang on his arms as he approached Chanyeol.

            “I forgive you…” Baekhyun wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s neck and with the other, cupped Chanyeol’s cheek, his polo hanging behind his back.

            Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand that touched his cheek, “You’re too forgiving, Baek…” he said, “Just a while ago it seemed impossible for you to forgive me and now, here I am, undeserving yet forgiven.”

            Baekhyun tiptoed up and hushed Chanyeol with a quick peck on the lips, “Shh,” Baekhyun blew his breath across Chanyeol’s face. “If you’re this sincere then I’m guessing you suffered as much as I have.”

            Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hand. Never had he ever done that to anyone before. In fact, it was Chanyeol’s first time actually holding someone’s hand with so much passion and fullness. Chanyeol just found himself smiling. Lightly, he chortled, “I don’t understand…”

            “You had the trouble of wanting to be forgiven,” Baekhyun began to explain, “That only means conscience laid heavy on you. You were consumed by guilt and I, pain. All the while I thought you were unaffected, you actually were… so I guess both of us suffered.”

            “Baekhyun…” Chanyeol could only invoke Baekhyun’s name. “I wish I could say that we were soulmates that succeeded in finding one another but…” Chanyeol paused, “You’re too much for someone like me.”

            Baekhyun hushed Chanyeol as the giant began to soften and crumble. “Don’t tell me you’d be leaving me for a stupid reason like that,” Baekhyun chuckled, “I don’t believe in soulmates unless the soulmates are you and I. I’d rather be with someone I love than the person I’m supposed to be with just because we’re compatible.”

            Hearing those words, the tears involuntarily left Chanyeol’s eyes and Baekhyun levelled up to kiss each tear away that slid down on Chanyeol’s cheek. Baekhyun kissed a trail of tears until he was able to reach Chanyeol’s eye and kissed it closed.

            “I can’t do this…” Chanyeol said, “Not when I did something so horrible to you.”

            Baekhyun retorted, “Then let me.”

            Without another word, Baekhyun loosened Chanyeol’s belt and stuffed his hand inside Chanyeol’s trousers, coaxing Chanyeol’s cock to erect against his undergarments. Chanyeol tensed and turned his head up on the ceiling once again savoring the unique pleasure only Baekhyun could give him.

            By will, Chanyeol’s hands were tied and he promised himself that until Baekhyun gets even with him, he wouldn’t do anything.

            Baekhyun withdrew his hand and unbuttoned Chanyeol’s pants. He slid it down on the floor and repeated the same process with Chanyeol’s boxers. Like an obedient doll, Chanyeol let Baekhyun do as he pleases.

            Baekhyun undressed Chanyeol’s upper body next and started kissing above Chanyeol’s clavicle, pecking with small kisses around Chanyeol’s neck. He guided Chanyeol to sit on his bed and immediately thereafter, he knelt on the floor. Baekhyun grasped Chanyeol’s cock with his hand and began kissing Chanyeol’s thighs, proceeding slowly and passionately, inch after an inch closer to Chanyeol’s hardened wood.

            Precum exited Chanyeol’s slit as though as he already ejaculated. The amount was quite deceiving. Despite having had multiple bed experiences with different people, Chanyeol seemed like it was his first time. This, Chanyeol thought, was real ecstasy and only the person kneeling before him could give him that.

            Baekhyun kept on with the slow foreplay, his mouth now beside Chanyeol’s shaft and as if asking Chanyeol if Baekhyun was allowed to, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol first before serving half of it inside his mouth.

            Chanyeol tensed and as an automatic response, he placed his hands on Baekhyun’s head as Baekhyun vacuumed Chanyeol with ecstatic pleasure.

            Chanyeol could feel himself about to ejaculate and of the best time too! It really confirmed that the best things in life have short and quick occurrences. His expertise to hold his ejaculation to his will deemed ineffective with Baekhyun sampling him.

            Baekhyun took the whole erection inside his mouth and quite reached his throat before slowly pulling out, a trail of saliva connecting from the head of Chanyeol’s cock to Baekhyun’s tongue.

            Chanyeol gasped tiredly for breaths as he thanked whoever that Baekhyun stopped all of the sudden. Any longer and he would have went inside Baekhyun’s mouth… he didn’t want that nor Baekhyun would.

            Actions stopped for a while, Chanyeol caught up with his breath and Baekhyun took a timeout, wiping the saliva off his mouth.

            Baekhyun stood up and pushed Chanyeol so he’d lie on the bed. He searched the floor for a minute as if looking for something amidst the wet, scattered clothes on the floor. He reached for the back pocket of Chanyeol’s pants where Chanyeol’s wallet was placed and he took out a condom from it. Typical, Baekhyun thought.

            Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he watched Baekhyun bite open the condom and wear it.

            “Don’t worry,” Baekhyun reassured, “I’ll be gentle with you.”

            Chanyeol lied back facing Baekhyun on the bed and stood on all fours as Baekhyun slowly inserted his cock inside Chanyeol’s end.

            Chanyeol felt it slow and gentle but no less painful. The more he felt the sting and the throb–his legs shake and tremble when Baekhyun fully entered him–the more he felt guilty. Like Baekhyun it was his first time. Chanyeol was always the pitcher on bed and never the catcher but now he’s feeling what it’s really like. And he hated it… not the physical pain but the conscientiousness inside his brain.

            Chanyeol recalled Baekhyun’s pleas…

_“Please… stop…”_

_“Stop… please, I don’t want this anymore,”_

            Baekhyun’s husky voice echoed inside Chanyeol’s mind.

            Chanyeol went in roughly and he couldn’t do anything but regret as Baekhyun entered him.

            Eventually the slow cycles increased in speed until Baekhyun was going all out on Chanyeol but still gentle. Chanyeol hated it. He wanted Baekhyun to be rough so he’d have a fill of his vengeance. It was Chanyeol’s first time too so Baekhyun could take advantage of that… but Baekhyun didn’t.

            Upon Baekhyun’s climax, he fell beside Chanyeol gasping tiredly with his forearm covering his eyes.

            “Can you still move?” Baekhyun asked without looking at Chanyeol, “It’s your turn.”

            “Hardly,” Chanyeol whispered tiredly, “It’s fine if I don’t get off tonight…”

            Baekhyun took off his forearm that covered his eyes revealing his sweat covered face, “I’ve evened out the situation so you could do as you please with me.”

            “What?” Chanyeol turned sideways to Baekhyun.

            Although they already witnessed each other bare, Baekhyun still blushed as he spoke to Chanyeol and Chanyeol found it extremely attractive. “I-I want you to touch me…” Baekhyun paused, his eyes to one spot but Chanyeol, “I want you to make me feel I’m yours… I want you to claim me.”

            Chanyeol went flaccid a while ago but after witnessing Baekhyun blushing and hearing Baekhyun’s words yearning him, Chanyeol went back up. Although his lower body felt slightly numbed, Chanyeol forced himself up and open another packet of condom.

            Submissively, Baekhyun stood up on all fours.

            “No…” Chanyeol said, “That position is hollow.”

            Baekhyun didn’t understand what Chanyeol meant about hollow but he had an idea. “Then how do we do this?”

            Chanyeol smiled and cornered Baekhyun on the bed, “Missionary,” he said with a smirk up, “Face to face, body to body.”

            Baekhyun stretched his hands on either side of his head and Chanyeol intertwined it with his, “Hand to hand,” Chanyeol added with which Baekhyun smiled at.

            Finally, Baekhyun thought the love and passion he longed for.

            Chanyeol entered him gently and as Baekhyun moaned, Chanyeol kept his gaze on Baekhyun, kissing him every once in a while until Chanyeol reached climax. Together they lied on the bed, wrapped against each other’s embraces.

            “I want it to always be like this,” Baekhyun gasped and then added, “Whenever we would be doing it… not every day like this because I can’t.”

            Chanyeol chuckled and kissed Baekhyun on the forehead and then something he never did before occurred to him–something he never believed in, something he always laughed at. “Baek,” Chanyeol smiled still in disbelief that he was going to say it, “I love you.”

            Baekhyun blushed red and kissed Chanyeol under the chin, “And I love you too.”

            Chanbaek may have started as a farce but something real came from it and as this story ends, Chanyeol interjected.

            “Hey, Baek, I think we’ll catch a cold if we sleep now.”

            “I agree,” Baekhyun replied, “Do you wanna go shower first?”

            “Together?”

            “I’m fine with it.”

            “Then round two it is,” Chanyeol stood up and stretched his limbs.

            Baekhyun followed and wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s waist as they both went in to the shower together…

            …for round two or so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still having second thoughts if I should post my other archives. Since the others are yet to be edited, I chose to post this one first.


End file.
